My Own Kiryu Sento
by SilentOver
Summary: Kiryu Sento dari dunia yang berbeda. Dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Dan dengan jalan hidup yang berbeda. Namun saat Secercah cahaya datang kepadanya, ia menyadari arti dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengubah dirinya. Ia mengubah jalan hidupnya. Ia bangkit. Demi menjadi seorang 'Kiryu Sento'. Sebagai Kamen Rider Evol. Demi cinta dan perdamaian.
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Kiryu Sento. Lebih dikenal dengan nama Mad Scientist. Aku dikenal sebagai penjahat yang paling berbahaya peringkat ke 6 di Jepang. Aku tak punya Quirk. Namun kemampuanku menciptakan peralatan dan kepintaranku dalam bidang sains membuatku tak terkalahkan. Senjata-senjata kimia buatanku pun sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia. Aku ditakuti. Bahkan Allmight pun mungkin akan berfikir dua kali jika harus berhadapan denganku. Aku begitu hebat. Aku sangat memuja diriku. Meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku terus mengatakan ini jalan yang salah, tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku sudah tersesat terlalu jauh. Aku terjerumus terlalu dalam. Setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Namun kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu mengubah hidupku. Saat aku sedang menjalankan aksiku, tiba-tiba saja sesosok alien aneh yang menamai dirinya Evolto muncul dan menghadang jalanku. Lantas saja aku yang sangat membanggakan diriku ini bertarung dengan nya. Tapi kekuatan alien itu berada jauh diatasku. Bahkan boleh dibilang, dia lah makhluk paling kuat di dunia ini. Aku kalah telak. Dan sesuai kesepakatan, karna aku kalah maka aku diharuskan menghentikan aksiku.

Di sinilah semuanya bermula. Evol mengajakku duduk dan mengajakku berbincang-bincang mengenai 'cinta dan perdamaian'. Topik yang paling kubenci. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku terpaksa harus mendengar semua omong kosong Evolto sambil disuguhi secangkir kopi yang rasanya sangat tidak enak. Barulah ketika Evolto menceritakan mengenai kisah perjuangan pahlawan yang gagah berani melawan dan menghentikan rencana Evolto untuk menghancurkan Bumi tempat dirinya berasal. Aku mulai tertarik. Dikisahkan olehnya bagaimana awalnya si pahlawan yang diberi nama Kamen Rider Build ini terlahir hingga akhirnya sukses mengalahkan Evolto. Aku terkagum. Tak pernah aku menaruh rasa kagum sebesar ini pada seseorang. "Aku ingin kau menjadi seperti dirinya. Karna itu, jadilah Kamen Rider, Kiryu Sento…"

Dengan itu Evolto mewariskan seluruh kekuatan, ingatan dan pengetahuan miliknya padaku. Termasuk benda yang ia namai Evol Driver dan Evol Bottles. Aku mendapat kekuatan yang besar. Ingatan dan memori Evolto mengalir dalam diriku. Dari sana aku pun tahu siapa sosok Kamen Rider Build itu. Aku sadar siapa sosok yang dari tadi dibicarakan oleh Evolto. Sosok yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Evolto dan bertarung demi cinta dan perdamaian. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir tanpa henti. Entah perasaan apa yang menderaku. Tapi rasanya begitu hangat.

Sejak saat itulah aku mencampakkan nama Mad Scientist dari dalam diriku. Ku tanamkan sebuah prinsip baru di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku berhenti menjadi penjahat dan mulai menyelamatkan orang-orang dari bahaya. Aku memang tak bias menjadi Kamen Rider Build seperti yang dibanggakan oleh Evolto. Tapi sekuat hatiku akan kucoba untuk menjadi seorang 'Kiryu Sento' didunia ini. Sebagai Kamen Rider Evol.

.

* * *

 _ **Evol**_

* * *

.

Guntur dan kilat menyambar saling bergantian. Beriringan dengan hujan yang turun dilangit malam. Begitu damai. Tenang dan tentram. Sangat cocok bagi mereka yang hendak melepaskan diri sejenak dari hiruk pikuk dunia nan kejam. Atau sekedar berleha-leha dibawah langit malam nan kelam. Sayang bagi izuku, ia tak dapat menikmati semua itu. 2 jam sudah ia terjebak oleh hujan badai yang tak kunjung reda. Haripun sudah mulai larut. Ia khawatir kalau ibunya mencemaskan dirinya. Ditambah lagi hujan yang nampaknya tak akan reda untuk waktu yang cukup lama."Aduh gawat…. "gumamnya. Izuku mulai berniat untuk menerobos hujan lebat itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya. "Persetan dengan basah!" batinnya mantap. Tapi disaat itu juga hujan badai malah makin menjadi-jadi. Nyali anak itupun langsung ciut dibuatnya. "Mati aku. "

Disaat dirinya tengah dilanda keputusasaan, muncullah seorang pria yang mengenakan jas hujan sambil menenteng sebuah payung datang menghampiri dirinya. Gelapnya malam dan badai membuat Izuku kesulitan melihat wajah sosok itu. "S-Siapa?" Tanya nya sedikit ketakutan. Sosok itu mendekat, kemudian ikut berteduh disamping Izuku. Dilepasnya jas hujan yang dia pakai. Menampakkan wujud dirinya pada anak itu. Sosok yang cukup dikenali oleh Izuku. "Yo!" sapa sosok itu ramah.

"M-Mad Scientist!" Kaget. Izuku langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Hahahaha, kau mengenalku ya?" Balas sosok itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalau boleh, aku ingin dipanggil Kiryu Sento saja." Tambahnya.

"Eh?" Izuku keheranan. Kuda-kudanya melonggar. "A-Apa maksudmu? Kau si Mad Scientist itu kan? Penjahat yang paling dicari ke-6 di Jepang?"

"Dulunya begitu. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, saat ini aku tak lebih dari warga Negara biasa. Aku menjadi pekerja kantoran dan tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang kubeli dengan sisa uangku. Aku berhenti berbuat jahat dan menjadi warga Negara yang baik. Aku bahkan sudah membayar semua dendaku."

"Lalu, apa polisi tidak mengejarmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan semua peralatanku kepada kepolisian. Kostumku, senjataku, dan laboratorium ku. Tadinya aku dipenjara. Tapi kemudian aku diberi dispensasi dan dijadikan tahanan kota. Cukup bagus kan?"

"Begitu ya… Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kiryu Sento-san?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku kasihan sih padamu. Sudah 2 kali aku bolak balik melewati tempat ini dan kau masih juga terjebak disini. Jadi ku bawakan kau payung. Ambillah! Aku antar kau pulang ke rumahmu!"

"Hee!? Benarkah? Arigatou Kiryu Sento-san!"

"Tidak usah formal begitu." Sento menyerahkan payung itu pada Izuku. Dipasangnya kembali mantel hujan miliknya dan mereka pun pulang bersama ke kediaman Izuku. Perjalanan mereka tak terlalu membosankan. Izuku seringkali bertanya pada si mantan penjahat professional itu mengenai aksi-aksinya di masa lalu sebagai seorang Mad Scientist. Sento pun menanggapinya dengan sangat antusias. Ia bahkan menceritakan pada Izuku tentang momon favoritnya saat berhadapan 1 lawan 1 melawan Allmight. Meski ia kalah, tapi ia berhasil memberi cidera serius pada si pahlawan nomor 1 itu.

"Jadi…kau ini seorang pahlawan?" Tanya Sento pada Izuku.

"Masih belum…"Jawab Izuku agak ragu. "Eto…..bisa dibilang kalau aku ini masih calon pahlawan. Lagi pula aku bahkan belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan Quirku sepenuhnya…" sedikit malu.

"Ha!? Kau punya Quirk tapi kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya? Ada-ada saja. Padahal aku sangat berharap punya Quirk lho…"

"Heee. Kau tidak punya Quirk Sento-san?"

"memangnya kau piker untuk apa aku susah-susah membuat semua peralatan itu?"

"Sugoi! Kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Entahlah, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan."

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jeritan yang tidak begitu jelas. Suaranya hampir sepenuhnya tersamarkan olehy hujan. Izuku tak mendengarnya. Namun telinga Sento yang sudah terlatih puluhan tahun di medan tempur membuatnya bisa dengan mudah menangkap suara itu. "Hei, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Sento menerawang. 

"Heh? Dengar apa?" Izuku malah balik bertanya.

"Ada yang menjerit. Ayo!"

Cepat-cepat Sento melesat memasuki sebuang gang kecil didekat sana. Izuku pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Satu per satu gang-gang kecil mereka telusuri. Hingga akhirnya sampailah dia disebuah gang buntu dengan dua orang disana. Yang satunya seorang wanita berkostum ketat yang khas dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sementara yang satunya lagi terlihat seperti sesosok manusia berkepala ular dengan tubuh penuh sisik. Seekor mutant. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi di sini. Pertarungan pahlawan melawan penjahat.

Sento menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mencoba mengatur rencana dalam waktu singkat. Setiap presisi dan kemungkinan ia perhitungkan. "Baiklah Izuku, waktu kita tidak banyak. Sekarang aku ingin kau..."

"Midnight-san! Awas!"Belum lagi Sento selesai Tiba-tiba saja Izuku melesat ke arah mutant itu sambil melempar tasnya. Mutant itu pun kena. Lantas saja ia menoleh pada Izuku dengan tatapan marah.

"Bagus sekali! Kau menghancurkan rencana ku yang baru saja ku susun sedemikian rupa!"

Siluman ular itu mendekat pada Izuku. Dia mendengus kesal. "Boleh juga nyali mu nak." Ucapnya sambil menghampiri anak itu. Sangat dekat. Ia mengepal tinjunya. Berniat membunuh Izuku.

"Izuku! Tiarap!" Sento melempar semacam botol yang mendarat di wajah si mutant. Disisi lain, Izuku pun langsung tiarap seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Sento. Bersamaan dengan itu, botol meledak dan membakar wajah reptil itu. Kesempatan ini pun tak disia-siakan oleh Sento dan Izuku. Keduanya langsung menyelamatkan wanita itu dan pergi melarikan diri. Sementara api yang membakar wajah si mutant perlahan mulai mereda oleh hujan. "Kita pergi ke pos polisi terdekat!" Perintah Sento.

Meski diguyur hujan lebat, Sento dan Izuku terus berlari menuju pos polisi yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari sana. Bersama seorang wanita yang diselamatkan oleh Sento. Yang tak lain adalah pahlawan dengan nama Midnight. Berada di gendongan Sento dalam keadaan luka berat. Sepertinya dia baru saja bertarung mati-matian melawan monster itu. Meski nampaknya dia juga dihajar mati-matian. Untuk jaga-jaga, Izuku sudah menelepon pihak kepolisian dan Agensi pahlawan diwilayah ini.

Beberapa hal yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Sento. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini bertarung sendirian melawan monster setangguh itu. Tidakkah dia meminta bantuan atau segala macamnya? Seingatnya para pahlawan biasanya bekerja dalam kelompok. Terlebih sebagai pahlawan pro, Midnight pastinya punya agensi tersendiri bukan? Ditambah lagi, di kota ini bukan Midnight lah agensi pahlawan yang tersedia. Ini membingungkan dirinya. Ada motif lain kenapa pahlawan yang dipanggil Midnight ini sampai mati-matian bertarung melawan mutant itu di tempat tertutup sendirian dan tak meminta bantuan. Something fishy.

Belum lagi mereka sampai,si reptil tadi tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka. Wajahnya terbakar. Tak berbentuk. Tampangnya berang. Dia benar-benar murka. "Beraninya makhluk hina seperti kalian mempermalukanku seperti ini. Ku hajar kalian. Akan kucabik-cabik tubuh kalian. Dan aku tak akan berhenti meski kalian memohon ampun sekalipun! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Jeritnya murka.

"Benar-benar klasik." Sento mengambil nafas panjang. "Sepertinya sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi." Ucapnya lirih.

Diserahkannya wanita yang ia pangku pada Izuku, lalu ia berbalik pada mutant itu. Dipasangnya semacam sabuk dipinggangnya. Kemudian diambilnya 2 buah botol dari dalam sakunya. Yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satunya berwarna hitam. Dimasukkannya kedua botol itu pada slot yang ada di kepala sabuknya. Diputarnya tuas pada sabuk. Setelah itu diambilnya kuda-kuda. "Nah, mari kita mulai eksperimennya!"

 **"Henshin!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**U.A**

 **Kelas 1-A**

"Untuk latihan dasar kepahlawanan hari ini, aku, Allmight lalu juga satu orang lagi akan menjadi pengawas kalian." Terang Aizawa, memulai kelasnya di siang itu. Lantas saja hal ini membuat beberapa muridnya keheranan.

"Pak!" sahut Sero sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya nya lagi.

Aizawa mengangkat sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'Rescue'. "Bencana, Kapal Karam, dan hal-hal semacamnya. Dengan kata lain, Latihan penyelamatan." Jawabnya.

Seisi kelas kembali dibuat kaget olehnya. "Penyelamatan? Sepertinya kita juga harus berusaha keras kali ini." Keluh Kaminari.

"Dasar bodoh, Memang inilah tugas seorang pahlawan!" Protes Kirishima . "Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Hei, Belum selesai." Aizawa kembali menengahi sebelum kelas menjadi heboh. "Kali ini kalian boleh memilih ingin memakai kostum atau tidak. Karena ada kemungkinan kostum kalian malah akan menghambat nantinya."

Aizawa menekan sebuah tombol pada remote kecil yang ia bawa. Dengan begitu, loker kostum para murid kelas yang tersembunyi di dinding pun bermunculan. "Latihan ini akan diadakan di luar sekolah, jadi kita akan naik bis. Itu saja, bersiaplah!" Tambahnya.

Anak-anak kelas 1-A pun langsung bergegas mengambil kostum mereka. Hanya izuku yang masih duduk diam di bangku nya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia keluarkan handphone miliknya. Ia teringat akan teman barunya, Kiryu Sento. "Kira-kira Sento-san sedang apa ya?" gumamnya.

.

* * *

 _ **Sento**_

* * *

.

 **Kota Hosu  
Nascita**

"Hei Sento, bisa kau bersihkan meja yang disana itu? sepertinya agak kotor."

"Baiklah, Owner-san!"

Sudah hampir 1 minggu semenjak pertemuan terakhir Sento dengan Izuku, Midnight dan mutant kadal itu. Kini Sento sudah memilih hidup baru dengan keluar dari kerjaan kantorannya dan bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil di salah satu sisi kota Hosu. Nascita, itulah nama kafe itu.

Pemilik Nascita seolah tahu betul tentang Kiryu Sento. Dia menyuruh Sento untuk keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya dan mengajak Sento untuk bekerja di kedai kopi miliknya. Awalnya tentu saja Sento menolak. Namun pak tua itu memberi Sento tawaran yang tak bisa dia tolak. Ia menyediakan sebuah ruangan khusus yang sangat luas sebagai laboratorium Sento kedepannya. Berkat hal itulah kini Sento sudah berhasil menciptakan 4 Panel kotak pandora, 16 fullbottles dan 3 evolbottles baru. Nama pria itu adalah Tokiwa Sougo, atau yang biasa dipanggil Owner oleh Sento.

Tokiwa Sougo bukanlah orang yang berasal dari dunia ini. Dia terkirim ke dunia ini dari dunia asalnya, begitulah pengakuan darinya. Awalnya dia berusaha untuk mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke dunianya yang semula. Namun setelah merasa nyaman, dia pun memilih untuk tetap tinggal.

Setelah menetap tinggal, Owner alias Sougo membuka kedai kopi kecil yang dia namai Nascita. Dengannya, Owner pun menjalani hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Tapi Sento tahu betul kalau pak tua ini bukanlah sekedari pemilik kedai kopi. Pasalnya dia bisa tahu identitas Sento sebagai Kamen Rider Evol hanya dengan melihat sekilas.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan proyek kotak pandora-nya?" Tanya Owner sembari sibuk mengelap gelas.

"Bisa dibilang berjalan lebih cepat dari yang aku kira." Jawab Sento. "Harus aku akui, Lab buatanmu memang sangat hebat. Semuanya sangat lengkap. Aku bisa menciptakan 1 fullbottle dalam sehari tanpa keluar ruah. Wow!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Soalnya aku mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membuatnya."

"Tunggu dulu, Kau membuatnya khusus untuk ku bahkan sebelum kau bertemu denganku!?"

Owner tertawa pelan. "Mungkin tangan takdirnya yang sudah mengkehendaki aku agar membuat laboratorium itu untuk mu. Kadang kala dunia ini bekerja dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh akal pikiran."

Sento mangut-mangut. "Yah, kurasa kau benar owner. Beberapa hal memang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan manusia. Contohnya saja kekuatan super yang ada di dunia ini."

"Nah, jadi sudah sampai mana perkembangan pandora Boxnya?"

"Mungkin sekitar 70%. Aku menggunakan ingatan pemberian Evolto untuk menciptakan ke-4 panel kotak pandora. Walaupun memakan tenaga, Namun aku berhasil menciptakan replika yang berfungsi persis seperti aslinya. Selanjutnya tinggal menciptakan ke-60 fullbottles agar kotak pandora bisa bekerja. Dengan begitu, aku akan mendapatkan Kekuatan tertinggi dari Kamen Rider Evol. Evol Trigger!"

"Evol Trigger?" Owner terlihat kaget. tangannya berhenti mengelap gelas. "Benarkah itu tujuanmu?"

Sento sedikit keheranan mendengar pertanyaan Owner barusan. "Tentu saja!" Jawabnya. "Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"Genius..." Balas Owner. "Genius bottle."

Sento terperanjat. Ia membelalak tak percaya atas apa yang dia dengar barusan. "B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu!? Aku bahkan belum pernah memberi tahumu!"

Owner kembali lanjut mengelap gelas. Dia tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit usulan kecil. Tak perlu dibawa serius."

Sento terdiam. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Bagaimana bisa Owner mengetahui hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia ceritakan. Bahkan Sento sendiri pun sudah hampir melupakan Genius Bottle itu.

"Kurasa itu tak ada artinya. Kekuatan Evolto dan Genius Bottle memiliki sifat yang berlawanan. Jika digunakan bersamaan sifat saling tolak-menolak di antara keduanya hanya akan menyebabkan malfungsi dan kekacauan pada Evol Driver." Terang Sento.

"Kalau begitu tinggal dibuat kompatibel saja bukan.?" Balas Owner lagi. "Aku melihat kau terlalu terpaku untuk meniru Evolto. Ingatlah Sento, siapa kau sebenarnya."

Sento tersadar. Kata-kata Owner barusan seakan menohok ke dalam dirinya. "Kau benar. Aku bahkan hampir lupa siapa diriku yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baguslah..."

Suasana kafe menjadi tenang seperti semula. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sampai kemudian pintu kafe tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Seseorang dari luar masuk ke dalam. Owner seakan tak peduli. Tapi Sento cepat-cepat menemui tamu mereka itu. "Mohon maaf, tapi saat ini kami belum buka." Ujar Sento ramah. "Silahkan kembali lagi nanti ya..."

Tamu mereka, sesosok wanita yang mengenakan jaket berhoodie yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya. Dia tak menghiraukan omongan Sento. Dia duduk lalu melepas jaketnya. Menampakkan sosok yang cukup di kenal oleh Sento. Seorang pahlawan yang pernah dia selamatkan dulu. Midnight, hanya saja tidak sedang menggunakan kostum pahlawan miliknya.

"Midnight-san? Ada apa kau sampai datang kemari?" Tanya Sento.

"Aku sudah mencari-carimu, Kiryu Sento." Jawab Wanita itu. "Ada hal penting yang harus aku beritahukan padamu. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau kuatkan aku kopi? Gulanya yang banyak. Jangan lupa juga bawa beberapa kue."

"Sudah ku bilang kami belum buka!"

...

..

.

..

...

"Ini Kopinya..."

Sento meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja tempat Midnight duduk. Satu untuk wanita itu, satu lagi untuk dirinya. Tak lupa juga beberapa kue kering sebagai camilan. Lalu dia pun ikut duduk di meja yang sama.

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku Midnight-san?" Tanya Sento memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau cukup panggil aku Nemuri saja di luar pekerjaan pahlawanku. Tidak usah kaku begitu." Ucap Midnight mencairkan suasana.

"Hoo, kalau begitu kau cukup panggil aku Sento saja. Soalnya umurku baru 19 tahun. Lebih muda dari mu."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan umurku!?"

"T-Tidak ada kok Nemuri-san..."

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk serius. " Ucap Nemuri alias Midnight. "Apa yang aku sampaikan ini adalah mengenai hal yang mungkin sangat kau kenal. Faust."

Sento menaikkan alisnya. "Faust? Maksudmu organisasi kejahatan yang dulu aku ikuti? Bukannya Faust sudah bubar sejak pemimpin kami Katsuragi Takumi memutuskan untuk pensiun?" Tanya Sento bertubi-tubi.

"Memang benar Faust yang kau kenal dulu sudah bubar sejak dulu. Namun entah bagaimana caranya 1 tahun yang lalu mereka kembali berdiri. Nampaknya kali ini Faust berada di bawah pimpinan orang yang berbeda. " Jelas Nemuri.

"Faust? Apakah yang kau maksud itu Faust yang sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Owner ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Jika maksudmu Faust dari dunia Evolto, maka kau salah. Faust adalah organisasi kejahatan Internasional yang sangat disegani pada masanya. Saat itu Faust beranggotakan 8 orang saja yang dipimpin oleh Penjahat kuat bernama Katsuragi Takumi. Anggotanya yaitu aku, Kengo Ino, Keiji Uraga, Kaisei Mogami, Gentoku Himuro, dan Kazumi Sawatari. Yah, nama mereka memang terdengar familiar bagimu bukan, Owner-san?" Terang Sento.

"Kami adalah organisasi kejahatan yang tak main-main dalam memilih anggota. Faust Ditakuti dan dikenal di seluruh dunia. Setidaknya sampai ketua kami kehilangan putrinya dan memilih untuk pensiun. Semuanya pensiun, hanya aku yang masih beraksi sebelum kemudian aku menyerahkan diri pada polisi." Lanjut Sento lagi.

"Itu benar." Nemuri menambahkan. "Dan saat ini, Faust kembali bangkit. Dipimpin oleh seseorang yang menamai dirinya Vernage."

"PFFFFTTTT!" Sento dan Owner terlonjak kaget mendengar nama barusan. "Sento terbatuk-batuk tersedak kopi yang sedang dia minum. Sementara Owner terpeleset jatuh dan hampir terkena serangan jantung. "S-Si-Siapa tadi!?" Tanya Sento dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Eh? Vernage? memangnya kenapa?" Nemuri balik bertanya. Kebingungan melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Sento dan Owner tak menjawab. Mereka shok. Sento terduduk dan sibuk mengelapi kopi yang tadi tersembur dari mulutnya karena kaget. Di sisi lain, Owner terduduk sesak nafas. "Sulit dipercaya..." Ratap Owner. "Ini mengerikan..."

Nemuri mulai terlihat khawatir. "K-Kalian kenapa?"

"T-Tidak ada kok! Hahah... Lanjutkan saja!" Seru Sento. "J-Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Faust yang baru ini? Apa ada kabar bagus?"

"Benar. Aku sampai lupa." Nemuri kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Berbeda dengan Faust yang sebelumnya dimana kalian hanya menerima anggota yang kalian anggap pantas, Faust kali ini sepertinya berusaha mengumpulkan anggota sebanyak mungkin. Selebaran dan banner mereka bertebaran di dunia maya. Terlebih di Web-web terlarang. Nampaknya mereka merencanakan penyerangan besar-besaran. Mutant yang kau hadapi beberapa hari yang lalu itupun adalah salah satu Anggota Faust baru ini." Jelas wanita itu panjang lebar.

Sento mengingatnya. "Oh, yang saat itu aku menemukanmu dihajar sampai babak belur itu ya? Aku juga keheranan kenapa kau tidak memanggil bala bantuan saat itu. Padahal jelas kau di hajar habis-habisan olehnya."

Ekspresi wajah Nemuri mendadak berubah. "Saat itu, aku dibutakan oleh dendamku. Karena Faust...sudah membunuh teman-teman pahlawan yang bekerja di agensi ku."

"Jadi kau berencana untuk menghabisi mereka sendiri?"

"Awalnya begitu, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau itu mustahil. Terlebih setelah melihatmu bertarung dengan kekuatan mu yang mengerikan itu, aku jadi sadar betul akan batas kekuatanku."

Nemuri menyeruput kopi miliknya. "Ah, enak banget. Kopi ini benar-benar nikmat."

"Heh! Tentu saja! Aku yang buat." Seru Sento membanggakan diri. Dia berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu, Faust baru ini nampaknya sedang berusaha untuk merekrut kembali anggota-anggota Faust terdahulu. Kengo Ino dan Gentoku Himuro telah melapor kalau mereka didatangi oleh anggota Faust yang baru ini. Mereka dipaksa bergabung, yang untungnya ditolak oleh kedua orang ini." Tambah Nemuri. "Kami bakal makin repot kalau anggota Faust yang lama sampai bersatu kembali."

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sento menyerobot.

Nemuri mengangguk. "Para cecunguk itu bukanlah tandingan untuk mereka berdua. Masalahnya sekarang adalah dirimu. Mereka pasti akan menemui mu cepat atau lambat. "

Sento hanya terdiam mendengarnya. "Naruhodo..." Gumamnya pelan.

"berhati-hatilah." Nemuri beridri. Diletakkannya uang di atas meja sebagai bayaran atas kopi dan kue yang disajikan. "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Para polisi berniat untuk merekrutmu setelah mereka melihat aksi heroik mu menyelamatkanku. Aku anjurkan kau menerima tawaran mereka. Tapi semuanya terserah padamu sih. Dah ya, aku pamit. Terima Kasih untuk kopinya."

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau sampai mau memberi tahuku informasi sepenting ini?" Tanya Sento Curiga.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatan nyawaku. Setidaknya, sekarang ini kita impas." Dengan itu, Nemuri alias Midnight pun membuka pintu dan pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Sento yang tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Sento berfikir keras memproses hasil pembicaraan mereka barusan. Tentang dirinya, Faust dan sosok yang bernama Vernage itu. "Hei Owner!" Ucap Sento berbalik pada sang Owner. Dia tersenyum mantap. "Kurasa, Evol Trigger memanglah apa yang aku inginkan saat ini."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya maaf karena ada yang error. Silahkan...

.

.

.

.

.

"Pahlawan...Selalu bisa membalikkan keadaan yang sulit!"

Allmight mendarat tepat dihadapan Nomu yang baru saja dia hajar. Dia berdiri. "Hei penjahat!" Ujarnya. "Pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat ini!?"

"Melampaui Batas...PLUS ULTRA!" Ia kepal tinjunya erat. Sekuat Tenaga Ia hantamkan tinju dahsyatnya ke tubuh Nomu itu. Mementalkannya jauh hingga keluar dari USJ. Menciptakan gelombang kejut nan hebat hingga membuat pasir kabut Allmight masih berdiri disana, masih dalam pose keren miliknya. Dia beridri "Aku benar-benar sudah melemah. Dalam kondisi prima, lima pukulan saja pasti sudah cukup. Tapi sekarang aku butuh lebih dari 300 pukulan." Ucapnya mantap sembari bertahan di balik rasa sakit yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Semua orang disana terpana. Takjub dan kagum akan ketangguhan sang simbol perdamaian. Namun Allmight jelas tak bisa lagi bertahan. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan uap aneh tanda ia telah mencapai batasnya. Dan Beruntung baginya, hanya Izuku seorang yang menyadari hal itu.

Allmight berbalik pada para penjahat yang masih berdiri disana. Kurogiri dan Shigaraki Tomura. "Nah penjahat...Aku yakin kita semua ingin mengakiri ini semua secepat mungkin." Ancamnya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Dia berusaha tetap terlihat kuat. Meski kenyataannya kini dia tak lagi dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Shigaraki terlihat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergemetar. Sementara Kurogiri yang berdiri di belakangnya bersiap-siap kalau sampai Allmight menyerang mereka. Suasana mendadak hening. Shigaraki tak bisa berhenti menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Dia kesal. Mengomel tak karuan. tatapan matanya jelas tak mengarah pada Allmight. Pertanda ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak menyerangku?" Tantang Allmight yang kembali mengintimidasi kedua penjahat itu. Meski jelas kini uap makin banyak mengepul dari tubuhnya. "Kau tidak menyerangku? Kau bilang 'selesaikan ini' atau semacamnya kan? Maju dan cobalah kalau kau bisa" Tambahnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Kurogiri tanpa sadar bergerak mundur. Dia ketakutan. Anak-anak yang lain memuji sang simbol perdamaian. Namun Izuku tidak. Dia tahu pria itu cuma berlagak kuat. Dia tahu betul betapa rapuhnya pria itu sekarang. Disaat anak-anak lainnya merayakan kemenangan Allmight, hanya Izuku seorang yang membelalak ketakutan. Dia tahu betul, Allmight tak bisa lagi bergerak.

Shigaraki terlihat makin kesal. Dia makin menjadi-jadi menggaruki lehernya yang kini penuh luka. Dia putus asa. Namun nampaknya si warp Kurogiri menyadari kondisi Allmight saat ini. Dia berbisik pada Shigaraki yang kemudian membuat penjahat aneh bertopeng sarung tangan itu tenang. Mereka menyiapkan rencana. Rencana untuk membunuh Allmight.

Para penjahat yang tadinya sudah dikalahkan kini kembali bangkit. Mereka mengepung Allmight dan para anak-anak kelas 1a yang ada bersamanya. Anak-anak itupun bersiap untuk kembali bertarung. kecuali Midoriya yang masih belum bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari sang superior. Dia sadar, akan ada hal buruk yang akan segera terjadi. Dia sadar tubuh Allmight yang mulai gemetar menahan sakit. Tanpa sadar, dia kepalkan tinjunya.

Shigaraki maju. Dia berlari secepar yang dia bisa ke arah Allmight. "Ini pembalasan untuk Nomu!" Teriaknya seraya melancarkan serangan. Dibarengi oleh Kurogiri yang juga ikut menyerang.

Allmight tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya. Dia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Dia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Shigaraki makin dekat. Kurogiri makin cepat.

Keadaan benar-benar genting saat itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Izuku muncul. Anak itu melesat dari tempat dia berdiri dengan bantuan kekuatan One-for-All miliknya. Meski harus mematahkan beberapa tulang miliknya. Meski harus babak belur dibuatnya. Dia tetap harus melakukannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan sang simbol perdamaian. Dia melesat, mengincar titik terlemah dari Kurogiri. Dan bersiap menghempaskan tinju supernya. "Menjauh dari Allmight!"

Akan tetapi Shigaraki tak tinggal diam. Dia membelokkan tangannya. Dan dengan bantuan Kurogiri, tangan penjahat itu kini berada tepat di depan wajah Izuku. Makin dekat. Terus mendekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi saja sebelum tangan itu mengoyak kulit wajah anak itu.

DOR!

Timah panas melesak menembus tangan Kurogiri. Izuku terjatuh. Shigaraki pun lantas menarik kembali lengannya. Meringin kesakitan. Semua orang yang ada disana berpaling ke arah datangnya temabakan. Di pintu masuk USJ. Dimana kini ada banyak pahlawan berdiri disana bersama sang ketua kelas.

"Maaf semuanya. Maaf kami terlambat. Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua yang bisa datang." Ujar pak kepala sekolah yang datang bersama para pahlawan lainnya.

"Saya, ketua kelas 1-A, Iida Tenya, telah kembali!" Jerit Iida.

Para pahlawan yang datang langsung beraksi memberantas para penjahat yang masih tersisa. Satu demi satu mereka penjahat kalahkan. Ledakan terjadi di sana-sini. Para pahlawan unggul. Komplotan penjahat itu kalah telak. Kurogiri hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan anak buahnya yang sedemikian banyak jumlahnya dihajar satu persatu.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan beruntun dari _ mengenai Shigaraki. Dia langsung jatuh mencium tanah. Dengan cepat Kurogiri melindunginya. Shigaraki pun meringis menahan sakit. "Sial!" Geramnya. Dia memukuli tanah. Mengumpat tanpa henti. Sampai kemudian dia teringat satu hal. Dari dalam sakunya, sebuah benda berbentuk menyerupai botol kecil keluar. Sebuah botol berwarna hitam dengan logo tulisan 'Faust' tercetak disana. Dia raih botol itu. Dengan tubuh bercucuran darah dia berusaha berdiri. "Pria itu bilang benda ini hanya boleh digunakan jika keadaannya mendesak bukan? Kurasa sekaranglah saatnya."

No.13 kembali beraksi. Digotong oleh Rikido Sato dan Hanta Sero, Dia menggunakan kekuatan black hole miliknya untuk menghisap Kurogiri. Kurogiri berusaha bertahan. Namun Shigararaki yang berdiri di belakangnya sama sekali tak bergeming. "CUKUP!" Jerit Shigaraki.

Shigaraki mengocok botol itu, lalu dia putar tutupnya. Botol itu kemudian dia lempar ketanah dan langsung menciptakan kabut hitam yang luar biasa tebal dan banyak. Dari dalam kabut hitam itu, terlihat ada pergerakan yang tak biasa. 14 ekor makhluk bertubuh kekar seperti yang baru saja di kalahkan oleh Allmight muncul dari balik kabut itu. 14 ekor Nomu, muncul dari dalam kabut.

Semua orang yang ada disana membelalak tak percaya. Bahkan Kurogiri dan Shigaraki sendiri pun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Para murid, para pahlawan yang tadinya telah berbahagia akan kepastian kemenangan mereka kini harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Dalam sekejap, sorak sorai kebahagiaan mereka menjelma menjadi diam keputusasaan.

"Khehahahahaha! YA...YA... Inilah yang aku butuhkan! Sekarang kalian semua akan aku buat binasa!"

"G-Gawat..." Menghadapi situasi yang begitu mengerikan, Izuku sekuat tenaga meraih ponselnya. Dia tak punya waktu untuk panik. Dia harus mengabari 'orang itu' secepatnya. Dia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang. Entah apa isi pesan itu.

.

* * *

 **Rise! Evol Dragon!**

* * *

.

 **Kota Hosu  
Nascita**

Sebentar lagi kafe akan dibuka. Bersih-bersih sudah selesai. Sento kini sibuk menata Pandora Box miliknya. 16 Fullbottles yang sudah dia selesaikan dia tata sesuai Best Match-nya. Masih ada 24 fullbottles lagi yang harus dia ciptakan. Meski begitu, kekuatan Evol Trigger yang nantinya akan dia dapatkan pastilah berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia Evolto. Mengingat Pandora Box yang dia ciptakan memiliki komponen yang berbeda.

"Kau masih sibuk mengurusi benda itu." Ujar Owner. "Dari pada melakukan itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau bereksperimen menciptakan lebih banyak fullbottles?"

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau duga, Owner-san." Balas Sento. "Selain pengetahuan Evolto, aku butuh sample dan data yang cukup untuk menciptakan sebuah fullbottles. Belum lagi jika itu gagal. Lagian sebentar lagi kita mau buka kan?"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku nak." Owner tersenyum. " Sudah aku bilang bukan? Aku bukan pak tua biasa. Kau cukup fokus saja pada proyek kotak pandora mu itu."

"Yah, tapi itu tidak adil. Maksudku, kau sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal disini dan membuatkan aku laboratorium canggih itu. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas jasamu."

"Terserahmu deh..."

Usia dengan menata fullbottlesnya, Sento masuk ke lab. Dia meletakkan kotak pandoranya disana. Tak lupa juga dia mengambil sebuah botol kosong untuk nantinya mengumpulkan data sembari membantu Owner.

Dia terdiam sebentar. Dia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Midnight tadi pagi. Mengenai keberadaan Faust dan juga eksistensi dirinya. Dia juga teringat akan ucapan sang Owner. Pertanyaan Owner saat dia mengatakan ingin mendapatkan Evol-Trigger. ' Benarkah itu tujuanmu?' . Entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya sedikit bimbang. Tentang Evol-Trigger dan Genius fullbottles.

Sento menoleh pada kotak pandora. Dia menatap lekat benda itu. Botol kosong ditangannya dia genggam erat. "Demi cinta dan perdamaian ya..." Gumamnya. "Kurasa yang mana pun itu tidaklah masalah. "Selama itu untuk cinta dan perdamaian, yang mana pun tak akan jadi masalah!"

Sento keluar dari lab. Di lihatnya para pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Dia pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun baru saja dia mendapatkan ketenangan, suara keributan terdengar dari luar. Sontak saja orang-orang yang ada disana penasaran. Tak terkecuali Sento.

Sento menoleh pada owner. Owner membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, yang berarti dia memperbolehkan Sento. Mendapat izin, Sento pun lantas pergi keluar. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke sumber suara.

Setibanya di lokasi kejadian, betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendapati dua sosok monster yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang tak familiar baginya, namun ingatan pemberian Evolto mengenalnya. "L-Lost Smash!? Strong Lost Smash!?" Jerit Sento tak percaya. "B-Bagaimana bisa ada Lost Smash di dunia ini!?"

2 Strong Lost Smash itu menoleh pada Sento. Mereka berwujud Robotik-Humanoid, hanya saja tubuh bagian atas dan tangan-nya terlihat begitu besar dengan warna metalik berseling ungu gelap. Mereka berdiri diantara para pahlawan yang baru saja mereka kalahkan. Dan sekarang, mereka menghampiri Sento.

Sento cepat-cepat memasang Evol Driver di pinggangnya. Begitu Evol Driver terpasang, Rambutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna kecoklatan berubah menjadi warna putih perak. Warna kedua bola matanya ikut menjelma menjadi merah darah. Namun dia kemudian tersadar, dia tak sempat membawa Evol Bottles bersamanya. Hanya Rider System Evolbottles yang ada di sakunya, bersama beberapa botol perlengkapan.

BRAKK!

Sebuah tangan raksasa penuh sisik tiba-tiba saja muncul menyambar kedua Strong Lost Smash itu. Tangan reptil raksasa. Tangan Naga. Adalah seorang wanita bersurai pirang mengenakan jaket berhoodie. Meski begitu, wajahnya nampak tak asing.

"Hei lihat! Itu Ryukyu!" Teriak salah satu warga yang ada di dekat sana. "Kita selamat!"

"Harusnya ini jadi hari liburku." Ujar wanita itu. "Tapi kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain ya?"

" Sayangnya saat ini aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhku. Ku harap bantuan cepat datang." Dragon hero Ryukyu. Wanita itu berdiri disana, Dengan tangan kanannya yang berubah menjadi lengan reptil raksasa. Lengan seekor naga. "Hei kau yang ada di sana! pergilah!" Suruhnya pada Sento.

Kedua Lost Smash itu kembali bangkit. Mereka mengganti targetnya menjadi Ryukyu. Namun Sento tak tinggal diam. Dia mengambil sebuah botol dari dalam sakunya yang kemudian dia lemparkan pada kedua Strong Lost Smash itu. Botol itu meledak begitu mengenai mereka dan membakar tubuh mereka.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sento segera meluncur ke arah Ryukyu. Dia lemparkan sebuah botol kosong pada wanita itu. Dia bermaksud untuk meminta Ryukyu menggunakan botol kosong itu untuk menyerap intisari kekuatan para Lost Smash itu. Ryukyu pun reflek menangkap botol kosong itu. Namun di saat yang sama para Smash sudah kembali sadar. Mereka berhasil meraih kaki Sento lalu membanting Sento ke tanah.

Ryukyu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengubah kedua lengannya menjadi lengan naga lalu menyerang kedua Lost Smash itu. Diluar dugaan, kedua Smash itu berhasil menahannya. Mereka meraih lengan penuh sisik Ryukyu lalu menariknya. Secara serentak kedua Smash itu mendaratkan pukulan tepat ke wajah Ryukyu. Ryukyu hampir kehilangan kepalanya. Kalau bukan berkat sayap naga yang ia munculkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Namun kini, pakaian bagian punggungnya hancur dibuatnya.

Sento kembali berdiri. Dia berniat menolong Ryukyu. Namun ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Ada nama Izuku tertera di layar dengan pesan singkat bertuliskan 'Soiwpoa21hOmbwb24cS' diikuti oleh koordinat suatu alamat. Sento terdiam. Dia tahu pesan itu bukanlah sembarang pesan. Bocah paranoid seperti Izuku tak mungkin akan mengirim pesan tanpa suatu alasan. Anak itu butuh bantuannya. Disaat dia tengah berhadapan dengan Lost Smash, nyawa Izuku berada dalam bahaya.

Sento terlihat tak senang. Rencanya kacau total. Dia kebingungan. Lost Smash yang kini ada dihadapannya, atau nyawa Izuku yang kini dalam bahaya. Dia kembali bimbang. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, Sento memantapkan pilihannya. Tatapan matanya mendadak tajam. Cukup sudah main-mainnya.

Sento menghampiri kedua Smash itu. Smash itu pun menyerang Sento, namun kali ini Sento dengan mudah menghindari mereka. Dari kedua telapak tangannya, dia tembakkan semacam pancaran sinar yang mengenai monster-monster itu dan mementalkan mereka.

"Perubahan rencana." Gumam Sento seraya melirik lengan naga milik Ryukyu.

Sento menghampiri Ryukyu. Wanita itupun keheranan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Ryukyu. Namun Sento tak mengubrisnya.

Sento mengambil botol kosong tadi yang sempat terlempar saat saat Ryukyu di serang. Dia arahkan tutup botol itu pada Ryukyu. Dari sana, semacam energi berwujud serpihan cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari tubuh wanita itu dan masuk ke botol milik Sento. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia menarik botolnya, dia tak mau sampai mengambil kekuatan wanita itu seluruhnya. Ryukyu yang awalnya tak merasakan apa-apa, mendadak menjadi lelah tak berdaya.

"H-Hei apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Tanya Ryukyu.

Sento hanya terseyum puas. Bahkan tanpa mengambil kekuatan penuh dari Ryukyu, Dragon Fullbottles sudah tercipta olehnya. Dia kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan Dragon Evolbottles dari fullbottles barusan.

"Aku hanya mengambil sedikit kekuatanmu Dragon hero, Ryukyu-san." Jawab Sento. "Untuk sekarang, kau beristirahatlah...Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Sento memasukkan Dragon Evolbottles barusan pada slot yang ada di Evol Driver miliknya. Ditambah lagi sebuah botol hitam pada slot satunya lagi. Dia memutar tuas pada kepala sabuknya itu. "Nah, Mari kita mulai Eksperimennya!"

 ** _"Dragon! Rider System! Evolution!_**

 ** _Are you ready?_**

Kumparan energi kosmis muncul disekelilingnya membentuk sebuah kerangka armor. Sento kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan . Dengan begitu, kerangka armor itu merapat ketubuhnya. Mengakibatkan terjadinya tubrukan energi yang kemudian menyatu menjadi satu paduan energi kosmis dan perlahan merubah wujud sang Kiryu Sento.

"Henshin!"

 ** _Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! Fuhahahahahahahaha!"_**

Semua orang yang ada disana terlonjak kagum. Sosok Sento menjelma menjadi ksatria humanoid dengan armor bertemakan planetarium berwarna emas, merah dan biru. Dilengkapi helm dengan Visor bermotif naga. Dia berdiri mantap, menatap kedua Strong Lost Smash itu lekat...

.

.

.

"Tunggulah aku Izuku..."


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 _ **Dragon! Strong!**_

* * *

.

"S-Sial, makhluk macam apa mereka ini!" Seru Ectoplasm seraya menghindari pukulan dari salah satu dari 14 Nomu yang di summon oleh Kurogiri. Dia mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya dan membentuk beberapa clone untuk melindungi diri. Sayang baginya, Tinju Nomu itu terlalu kuat untuk dia tahan. Dengan mudah, Kepalan tangan Nomu menghancurkan semua Clone miliknya dan mendaratkan pukulan di dada Ectoplasm.

Tak cukup sampai disana, Monster itu menghujamkan pukulan-pukulan berkekuatan penuh ke tubuh pria itu. Yang kemudian ditutup dengan sebuah pukulan telak ke wajah Ectoplasm. Alhasil sang pahlawan pun terpental hebat dibuatnya. Sang Nomu masih belum puas. Dia duduki Ectoplasm yang terbaring ditanah lalu sekali lagi dia lancarkan pukulan-pukulan bertenaga penuh.

"ENYAHHLAAAAAAAAAHH!" Dengan kekuatannya, Present Mic menjerit keras ke arah Nomu yang baru saja menghajar Ectoplasm. Kekuatannya cukup kuat untuk memukul mundur monster itu beberapa langkah, Namun itu tak cukup. Sang Nomu masih bisa berdiri.

Di saat Present Mic sedang fokus menyelamatkan Ectoplasm, Tanpa dia ketahui sebuah Nomu dengan sepasang sayap mendekat ke arahnya dan menyambar dirinya. Di sisi lain, Satu lagi Nomu berbadan kekar sudah bersiap dan langsung melesakkan tendangan ke tubuh Present Mic. Pria malang itu langsung jatuh terguling ditanah. Speaker khusus yang terpasang di lehernya rusak. Darah segar mengalir menuruni kepalanya.

Disisi lain, Power Loader tengah dihajar habis-habisan oleh salah dua Nomu sekaligus. Ia beruntung Exo-Suit miliknya melindunginya dari serangan. Namun hal itu tak akan lama. Sedikit demi sedikit, pukulan dari monster-monster itu mulai merusak armornya.

Tak disangka olehnya, dari belakang tubuhnya datang lagi satu buah Nomu. Nomu itu melesakkan tanganya, menembus armor Power Loader dan meraih tubuh pria itu. Monster itu langsung mencabut Power Loader secara paksa dari Exo-suit yang sedang dia kenakan lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Dengan brutal tubuhnya diinjak-injak. Beruntung berkat Quirknya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari monster itu dengan masuk ke dalam tanah.

Vlad King turun membantu Power Loader. Dengan tenaga penuh dia hantamkan pukulan ke kepala salah satu Nomu. Besarnya tenaga yang dia keluarkan berhasil menghancurkan kepala Monster itu hingga sang Nomu pun tumbang dibuatnya.

Usai dengan satu Nomu, Vlad King beralih ke Nomu yang satunya. Tetapi belum lagi dia sempat menoleh, salah satu Nomu meraih tangan kanan pria itu dan langsung mematahkannya. Tulang lengannya menyembul keluar. Dari bercipratan layaknya air mancur. Tapi berkat Quirknya dia berhasil menghisap darah-darah itu kembali. Lebih dari itu, dengan darahnya dia bentuk sebuah tombak yang langsung dia pancangnya ke kepala makhluk itu. Dia berhasil membunuh dua Nomu sekaligus, namun dia terluka sangat parah.

Midnight merobek sedikit suit miliknya. Dengan begitu, aroma pembius pun menyebar ke segala penjuru. Sayangnya aroma itu tak bekerja pada para monster itu. Nomu itu masih bergerak cepat kearahnya. Di saat itulah, dua lagi guru datang melindunginya, satunya berambut pirang dan satunya lagi bersurai merah muda. Mereka berusaha menghentikan monster itu, tapi dengan mudah Nomu mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah mereka hingga membuat keduanya terlempar jauh.

Midnight melompat mundur. Ia tak sadar dibelakangnya sebuah Nomu bersayap telah menanti dirinya. Nomu itu meraih Midnight, membawanya terbang tinggi lalu menukik tajam dan menjatuhkan wanita itu. Hampir saja dia mati, beruntung Ectoplasm menggunakan Quirknya untuk menciptakan Clone dan menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Sementara itu Cementoss masih berdiri diposisinya melindungi Allmight yang sudah melewati batas wajar kekuatannya. Dia menciptakan dinding beton berlapis-lapis yang dibagian tengahnya untuk melindungi dirinya, Allmight dan juga Izuku.

Delapan Nomu berusaha menghancurkan dinding beton Cementoss. Tiap kali dinding hancur, Cementoss membangunnya ulang. Namun akibat kalah jumlah, dengan mudah lapisan dinding Cementoss cepat berkurang. Satu persatu dinding roboh. Hingga akhirnya, semua dinding pun hancur.

Salah satu Nomu mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah Cementoss. Pria itu pun lantas menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan dinding pelindung. Tapi pukulan monster itu terlalu kuat, dinding itu hancur dan Cementoss kena telak. Tak cukup sampai disitu, hujaman pukulan pun mendarat di tubuh Cementoss sebelum kemudian dia terlempar sampai menghantam dinding.

"Cementoss!" Jerit Izuku. Dia berusaha berdiri. Sekuat tenaga dia paksakan dirinya, namun semua itu tak ada gunanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Snipe turun tangan. Secepat mungkin dia menembaki semua Nomu yang ada di dekat All Might. Pelurunya berhasil mengenai mereka. Namun sayangnya hal itu tak cukup untuk menumbangkan mereka.

Tak disangka olehnya, satu Nomu terakhir muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Monster itu langsung meninju wajah Snipe hingga dia jatuh mencium tanah. Nomu itu kemudian menginjak siku Snipe hingga tulangnya patah.

Kini All Might terpampang bebas tanpa ada lagi yang melindunginya. Semua Nomu bergerak menghampirinya. Para murid pun tak tinggal diam. Shoto, Eijiro dan Bakugo mengerubungi All Might untuk melindunginya. Tentu saja ini situasi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Pergilah! Kalian bukan tandingan mereka!" Suruh All Might.

"Berisik! Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Bakugo.

"Jangan bercanda! Kami tak akan meninggalkan mu!" Balas Eijiro.

Shoto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan padang es dan membekukan semua Nomu yang ada didekatnya. Tapi tak perlu waktu lama, monster-monster itu bisa dengan mudah meloloskan diri. Mereka bahkan tak terluka sedikitpun olehnya serangan Shoto.

"Heaa!" Eijiro Kirishima melesat menyerang salah satu Nomu. Dengan tangannya yang sudah di perkeras, dia layangkan pukulan ke wajah monster itu. Sang Nomu pun dibuat mundur olehnya. Namun dengan mudah Nomu itu membalikkan serangan berupa pukulan pahit ke tubuh Eijiro.

Bakugo tak tinggal diam. Dia bergerak untuk menyerang. Tapi di saat yang sama salah satu Nomu melesat menebaskan kakinya menghantam rusuk Bakugo. Anak itu langsung jatuh meringsuk. Meringis menahan sakit.

Nomu-Nomu itu mendekati Shoto. Shoto pun menciptakan kubah es besar untuk melindungi dirinya. Yang dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh makhluk itu. Salah satu Nomu mencekik leher anak itu lalu membantingnya ke tanah.

All Might tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menangisi ketidak berdayaannya sementara semua orang berjuang melindungi dirinya. Uap mengepul kian tebal dari tubuhnya. Tak lama lagi, dia akan bertransformasi ke wujud kurus kerempeng miliknya.

Semuanya sudah dikalahkan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkan All Might. Salah satu Nomu berbadan kekar menghampiri All Might, berdiri mantap di hadapan pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ditubuh All Might dan mementalkannya hingga menghantam dinding batu. All Might benar-benar tak berdaya.

Semua 12 Nomu yang tersisa mengerubungi All Might. Mereka semua bersiap untuk membunuh sang simbol perdamaian. Satu persatu dari mereka menyerang tubuh pria itu tanpa ampun. Semua orang yang ada disana tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka menangis, menjerit, mendapati kenyataan pahit atas pahlawan mereka. Kenyataan bahwa All Might akan segera terbunuh.

 **DUAARRR**

Di tengah-tengah situasi genting itu, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dan langsung menghancurkan gerbang masuk USJ. Seluruh infrastruktur bangunan berguncang hebat dibuatnya. Dari balik kepulan asap akibat ledakan terlihat sesosok anak muda berjalan dengan santainya sambil menyeret mayat sebuah monster yang tampak asing. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai perak dengan bola mata merah bagaikan darah. Di pinggangnya terpasang sabuk aneh dengan kepala sabuk berukuran besar berwarna merah maroon. Benda yang selalu dia sebut Evol Driver.

Izuku membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat. Wajahnya yang begitu putus asa kini penuh dengan harap. "Sento-san!" Jeritnya teramat senang.

"Yo. Hisashiburi dana, Izuku." Sapa Sento dengan suara yang terkesan berat. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Disana dia mendapati puluhan penjahat, beberapa pahlawan yang terluka parah, All Might yang tengah dikeroyok. Anak-anak kelas 1-a, khususnya Izuku yang terluka parah seperti biasanya.

"Sento? Kiryu Sento si Mad Scientist? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kurogiri. "Apa kau juga ingin membunuh All Might?"

"Tolong jangan salah paham dulu." Jawab Sento dengan santainya. "Tujuan ku ke sini, hanya untuk membunuhmu dan juga teman-teman mu."

Shigaraki tertawa. "Lucu sekali. Pikirmu kau ini siapa? Kau cuma manusia biasa yang hanya mengandalkan alat!" Ejeknya. "Nomu-Nomu ku ini akan menghancurkanmu dalam sekejap!"

"Kita lihat saja."

Sento mengeluarkan dua buah botol berukuran kecil dari dalam sakunya. Satunya berwarna biru sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam. Dia kocok kedua botol itu, lalu dia putar bagian tutupnya. Dia masukkan dua botol itu masing-masing pada slot yang tersedia pada Evol Driver. Diputarnya tuas pada kepala sabuknya, lalu dia ambil pose bersiap. "Nah, mari kita mulai eksperimennya!"

 ** _"Dragon! Rider System! Evolution!_**

 ** _Are you ready?_**

"Henshin"

 ** _Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! Fuhahahahahahahaha!"_**

Wujud Sento berubah menjadi Evol Dragon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semua orang yang ada disana kembali dibuat kaget olehnya. Mereka tak pernah tahu kalau si mantan penjahat itu punya kekuatan seperti ini. Terkecuali untuk Izuku dan Midnight tentunya. Mengingat mereka berdua sudah pernah melihat wujud itu, walaupun ada sedikit perbedaan pada bagian visor dan armor bahu.

"NOMU!"  
Atas perintah Shigaraki, salah satu Nomu yang berbadan kekar itu langsung melesat menyerang Sento/ Evol Dragon. Evol pun tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua beradu tinju dan sama-sama terpental. Evol terpental dan mendarat mulus di dekat Izuku. Sedangkan sang Nomu terlempar hebat ke arah Shigaraki. beruntung Kurogiri dengan sigap menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Hoo, kekuatan warp ya? Ini makin menarik saja." Giliran Evol yang memulai serangan. Dia berlari menuju Kurogiri, bersiap dengan kepalan tinju bertenaga penuh di tangan kanannya. Sekuat tenaga dia lancarkan pukulan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Nomu yang tadi beradu tinju dengan dirinya muncul dihadapannya. Reflek, Sento pun melancarkan pukulan itu ke wajah sang Nomu hingga kepalanya hancur berkeping-keping.

Nomu-Nomu lain bergerak menyerang Kamen Rider Evol. Sebuah Nomu bersayap terbang tinggi di langit lalu menukik tajam ke arah Evol. Karena agilitynya yang lamban, Evol pun tak sempat mengelak dan kena sambar oleh monster itu. Meski begitu, dia berhasil menangkap kaki Nomu itu. Dia pun membanting si Nomu ke tanah lalu menginjak kepalanya sampai otaknya pecah.

Satu lagi Nomu datang, kali ini berbadan kekar. Monster itu menghadang Evol hingga membuat Evol mundur beberapa langkah. Tak cukup sampai di sana, Nomu itu pun melesatkan sebuah pukulan super ke rider itu. Evol tentu saja tak mau kalah. Ia rapatkan jari-jarinya membentuk mata pedang, lalu dia tebaskan ke tubuh si Nomu. Nomu itu pun kena, tubuhnya langsung terbelah menjadi dua. "Fuahahaha! Ini menyenangkan!"

Nomu selanjutnya datang. Gerakannya cepat dengan tubuh yang lebih ramping dari pada sebelumnya. Dia mencoba mencakar Evol, tapi Evol membalas dengan menghantamkan kakinya ke tubuh Monster itu. Dia raih tangan sang Nomu, lalu dia tarik tubuh monster itu mendekat ke arahnya. Selanjutnya, dia lesakkan pukulan kuat yang berhasil menembus tubuh monster itu.

Nomu-Nomu lain ikut menyerang. Namun mereka semua bernasib sama. Kepalanya hancur, tubuhnya robek satu demi satu. Semua orang disana dibuat takjub sekaligus ngeri olehnya. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya suara jeritan pada Nomu dan tawa puas Evol yang terus terdengar. Hingga pada akhirnya, hanya tiga buah Nomu yang tersisa.

"Kalian tak akan bsia mengalahkan ku." Ujar Sento yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat Nomu, dengan tubuh bermandikan daram monster-monster itu. "Kenapa? Karena sejak awal, formula kemenangan, sudah aku tentukan!"

"Tidak!" Jerit Shigaraki. "Kenapa rencanaku selalu saja gagal! Jika saja kau tidak datang, Aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuh All Might! Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya! Sok-sokan jadi pahlawan!?"

"Shigaraki! Kita masih punya 3 Nomu yang tersisa." Sela Kurogiri. "Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk membunuh All Might. Terlebih saat ini All Might tak ada yang melindungi."

Shigaraki terdiam. Dia memperhatikan situasi. "Kau benar Kurogiri". Balasnya. "Akan aku pancing Kiryu Sento dengan dua Nomu, lalu kita berdua akan menyerang All Might bersama satu Nomu lagi yang tersisa."

"Serang dia!"  
Dua buah Nomu melesat ke arah Sento. Sento pun bersiap di posisinya. Namun kemudian dia tersadar. Shigaraki, Kurogiri dan satu lagi Nomu tengah melesat ke arah All Might. Sontak saja dia mencoba mengganti haluan untuk menyelamatkan All Might, namun dua nomu yang datang ke arahnya menahan dirinya.

Kurogiri, Shigaraki dan Nomu makin mendekat ke arah All Might. Izuku yang menyadari situasi pun makin panik. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mendekati All Might. Sementara All Might sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Matilah kau All Might!"

BRAAAKKK

Seeekor Naga besar tiba-tiba saja datang menginjak tubuh Nomu itu dan hampir mengenai Shigaraki dan Kurogiri. Naga itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok manusia. Sang Dragon Hero Ryukyu. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud ya Sento? Dasar, lain kali kau harus lebih spesifik. Aku sudah bawa bantuan seperti yang kau inginkan."

Dari langit, Wing Hero : Hawk turun dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum kemudian menebas dua Nomu yang tengah menahan Sento menggunakan bulu sayapnya bagaikan pedang. Dia kemudian mendarat di samping Sento. "Yo Sento, armor yang keren." pujinya.

Dari arah pintu masuk, beberapa pahlawan pro lainnya berdatangan. Bersama para polisi dan tim medis. Mereka semua langsung bergerak melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing menyelamatkan murid-murid kelas 1-A, para guru dan mengalahkan penjahat lainnya.

Shigaraki Tomura kembali terdiam. Dia nampak begitu kesal. Tanpa henti tangannya menggaruki lehernya. "Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. MENYEBALKAN!"

"Shigaraki, ini tidak bagus! Ayo kita mundur." Ajak Kurogiri. "Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan!"

 ** _"Ready? Go!"_**

"Tak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi." Evol memutar tuas pada Evol Driver. Dengan begitu, kumparan Energi kosmis muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya. Evol memusatkan kumparan energi itu pada tangannya, lalu begitu energinya siap, ia hantamkan pukulan supernya itu pada Shigaraki dan Kurogiri. "CIAO~"

Tak disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba saja Nomu yang tadi dikalahkan oleh Ryukyu muncul dan mendarat tepat di depan Shigaraki. Pukulan Evol pun lantas mengenai Nomu itu. Menciptakan ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan segalanya. Termasuk tubuh si Nomu yang hancur berkeping-keping tak bersisa.

Nomu hancur. Tapi Shigaraki Tomura dan Kurogiri sudah tak ada lagi disana. Sepertinya mereka berhasil melarikan diri. Evol pun melepas Evol Driver miliknya dan kembali menjelma menjadi Sento dengan kondisi semula.

Sento tersenyum lega. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada bongkahan tangan hasil dari tubuh Nomu yang dia hancurkan barusan. Disana terpampang jelas lambang yang sangat familiar baginya. Faust. Tercetak pada bagian punggung tangannya. Sento pun terdiam. Dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Midnight tadi pagi.

"Faust...Siapa kalian yang sebenarnya?"


End file.
